


Deceptive

by CobaltPaladin



Series: Deceptive [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara sucks, Gaster is a voice, Gen, I don't know what the last one meant, Toriel goes momming, magic frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: After so maany resets, Frisk has gotten used to the Underground. That's why they noticed when things got weird.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> After waiting so long, here it is. My account, complete with it's first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara fights, Frisk resets, Flowey's a dick, and Toriel is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED! But only this chapter. I had another version of it, but I liked this one better.

You heard the familiar sound of your soul being pulled into a FIGHT. The refreshing sound. Of course, it wasn't you who was refreshed by it. it was her. Chara.  
"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you. S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l ."  
"Yeah yeah."Your voice said. But it wasn't you speaking - it was Chara  
"Best foot forward, Sans. We're going to have us some fun!"

You woke up on the cold grass at the entrance to the Underground. You must've hit True Reset again. It didn't matter. You got up, walked forward, and turned the corner.  
"Welcome back Chara! How many times has it been now? 5? 10? 20?"  
"Screw off, Flowey! You know she doesn't come until I kill someone. Which is why I vow to make a True Pacifist this time."  
"Buzzkill"  
Flowey was the demon flower that you had made this mistake of trusting your first time through. He and Sans were the only ones who remembered the resets, and most of the time, Flowey could offer some advice. Such as how to get the hush puppy. He also stole the souls and became an evil television, but that wasn't your problem right about now.  
Your problem was that Toriel hadn't arrived yet, and that Chara was gone from your mind, and that weird voice you couldn't understand that WAS in your head. Just your everyday weird stuff.

After camping in the Flower Garden for four hours, waiting for Toriel, You decided to go by yourself. Past Napstablook, Past Froggits, Whimsums, and Moldsmals, and not a single one died. Sadly, 20 FIGHTs without death was a record.

When you got to Toriel's house, You found her with her arm in a sling, and bandages across her chest. She had been attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the feedback!!


	2. Disembodied Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has a flashback, Chara sucks, and Gaster finally speaks.

"Ch-Chara?"  
"Yes mother. Did you-"  
"I thought... I thought you were - Is Asriel alive too?"  
Toriel had been tending to the barren tree outside her house, when a child in a green and yellow striped shirt had come, with bloodied knife in hand, and adressed her as mother. Two days later, she stabbed Toriel - once in the arm, and twice in the chest. It was a wonder that the former queen survived. The child had run off. So when Toriel found another child, especiallly one that looked almost exactly like Chara, her soul started fluttering wildly, as if someone tried to strangle it, and it was fighting back.  
"Umm... hello?"

Toriel backed away. Looking left and right, as if to find an escape route. She didn't trust you. You could tell. Why was she acting this way? Why was her arm broken? Why hadn't she healed herself?  
" ** ~~Monsters can't heal themselves.~~** "  
You didn't understand it, but Toriel heard it and screamed.  
"AHH! Who said that?" Toriel, being scared half to death, ran into her house, and locked the door.

Toriel slammed the door, locked it, and leaned against it. The fear that coursed through her body was enough to make her explode. Toriel could swear she had heard that voice before, but would be surer if it hadn't been so garbled. The woman cursed monsters' lack of ability to self heal. She went to the table and ate the donut she had bought at the spider bake sale down at the Entrance. her HP went up a little bit, but she was still in bad shape. Toriel made a mental note to buy ingredients for a pie later. The child looked almost exactly like Chara had. It unsettled her. How could a child be in two places at once?

Chara rammed her knife through Snowdrake's head. Dust flew everywhere. She was covered in it from head to toe. God, having her own body was fun! Chara's mood damped as she heard Sans' voice.  
"hey kid. tired of having frisk as your puppet? decided to make a deceptive instead?"  
"Yup! It's so much easier to kill monsters when you don't have a pacifist mentally restraining you."  
"not to offend you or anything, but do you even know what a deceptive is?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"when a phantom, such as your previous form, merges with a SOUL, frisk's SOUL, in this case, it creates an equal entity with the phantom controling it."  
"In that case, then yes, I did create a deceptive."  
Chara was about to have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a very short part from Frisk POV, but I still think it's alright.


	3. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster makes a deceptive, Frisk is locked out of a building, and we discover Rifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i have no idea how im going to make a sequel to this. IM TO GOOD AT FINISHING STORIES. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter.

Jump, Jump, Dodge. MERCY, SPARE, repeat. Pacifist runs were boring. That was what you were thinking at the time. This Timeline, you were going to stop the resets. No more fighting. Only peace. And who knows? Maybe you could get rid of Chara. But first, you had to get Toriel to trust you.

"Huh? What's going on?" Toriel looked through the window. It appeared as thought the child was... feeding the Froggit? The monster lady didn't understand. Why would a supposedly evil human be feeding a monster? The food was poisoned. Either that, or it was a show to gain her trust. Paranoia had finally taken over.

"it's against the CODE to initiate my fight until the end, phantom."  
"What's the CODE?"  
Sans was going to answer. He should have. It would've made his life a lot easier. He should have said that it was the lifeblood of all alternate universes. He should told the demon about MAP, FUN, and AU. But instead he continued, allowing the Creator to cause him to make a bad choice.  
"so i'm just gonna kill you, here and now." He hated himself for enjoying the kill. For not only destroying an innocent's body, but using His weapon to do it. The ~~**GASTER**~~ Blasters had been developed by his abusive father, the ex-royal scientist. It was He who had given both Sans and Papyrus the ability to create them. Until Papyrus had his memory wiped, which Sans supposed was fortunate.

Papyrus was giving his daily report to Undyne.  
"NO HUMANS.", he said in his loud voice. "AS USUAL, SANS IS STILL BEING A LAZYBONES, BUT AT LEAST HE MAKES GOOD HOT DOGS. NOT AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE, BUT GOOD ALL THE SAME."  
Papyrus kept waiting for Undyne to say something, but all he heard was a crackling laugh. A bright orange light exploded in front of him, followed by a dark blue one. And then... Himself?

All he knew was Spaghetti. Had he made a mistake picking his own simple-minded son to copy? It didn't matter. What did matter was spaghetti. And fame. And friends. Perhaps it had something to do with being stuck in the pleasure center of Papyrus' metaphorical brain?

It was as though a knife had ripped through reality. A rift opened in middair. Through it, You could see yourself, but older? And this older version of you had wings? You wished that were really you until you saw the metal plate drilled into your hand. WDG3F. What did it mean? As suddenly as the rift had appeared, the scene changed again. It was Sans. He was wearing a blue scarf and had stars in his eyes. And the it disspeared.


	4. Pasghetti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gaster tries unsuccesfully to imitate Paps.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey guys! I haven't posted in a while, so I hope you can forgive me!  
> Fans: ...  
> Me: *Realizes fans don't exist yet* Oh yeah. I forgot I'm lonley.  
> Me: *Cries self to sleep*

Spaghoots? Spggeters? Macaretti? Spagheroni? He didn't understand.  
"Tell me one more time." Said the figure in the doorway. "How do I make spaghooteronis?"  
"IT'S CALLED SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!" Yelled the skeleton in the chair. "EVEN IF MY VOICE WASN'T NATURALLY LOUD I'D BE SCREAMING LIKE THIS!!"

"All right! I can search up one of the hundreds of recipes you put on Undernet! Lets skip to the voice." said the figure.  
"WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN?"  
"I mean that your voice is weird and loud and kind of a mix from the third human's voice and your father's."  
"YOU KNEW MY FATHER? HE WAS A MEANIE. HE HIT US IF WE DIDN'T DO HIS SO CALLED 'EXPERIMENTS'."  
"Yes, I knew him. Doctor WingDings Gaster. Seven PhDs. Great man. His last words to me were, and I quote: 'Tell the kids I'm sorry'. Anyway, let's get back to our Papyrus 101 lesson. Allow me t attempt an immitation of your voice. GREETINGS, SANS!"  
"NO, YOU MADE IT TOO HIGH-PITCHED. ALSO, I ADDRESS SANS AS BROTHER."  
"All right then Let's try again. GREETINGS, BROTHER."  
"PERFECT! WHAT HAPPENS NOW?"  
"Now I replace you, and you... well...Heh...N o e v i d e n c e l e f t  
b e h i n d ."

______________________________________________________________

"GREETINGS, BROTHER! I MADE YOU SOME NOODLES!"  
Sans knew immideatly that something was wrong with his brother. Nobody else, except maybe Undyne and the human, would have noticed it. The slightest change of voice in his tone, the tiniest imperfection in his posture. The fact that he didn't know that Sans had been at Grillby's. That one was a dead giveaway. Only one person he knew could care that little about him, and Sans knew everyone. Even the Door Lady knew he was at the restaurant. Only one monster. The previous Royal Scientist.  
"what are you doing here, gaster? you're not welcome here. where's pap?"  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND."  
"you didn't know that i was at grilbz's place. dead giveaway."  
"All right. Am I that obvious?"  
"yep. where's pap?"  
Gaster winced. "Sorry, kid."  
Sans' eye flared blue, while the other one went dark. He tried to force his mouth into a frown, but then remembered his SSD. "a: don't call me 'kid', b: if you don't tell me where he is, you're gonna have a bad time."  
Gaster, having known of Papyrus's power, summoned twenty blasters and a wall of bone for protection, and said: "No evidence."

______________________________________________________________

Toriel looked out of the Home window, whatching the human child look at something invisible. Toriel debated letting them in. She may have been afraid, but she had sworn to protect any fallen children. When Chara had arrived, Toriel had been overjoyed! But when she tried to leave, and Toriel had tried to pull her into a battle, she noticed that something was strange about her SOUL. Or lack thereof. Toriel was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a battle being won. A happy Moldsmal wiggled beside the child. Taking a deep breath, making sure that the room and pie were ready, Toriel opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSD stands for Stationary Skull Disorder, meaning that Sans can't change his expresion.


	5. Magic Maketh Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SOUL for a skele?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLYMOTHERFORKINGSHIRTBALLS! I JUST FOUND TWO KUDOS ON MY WORK! p!!!!!!!!! shsushxdjbUsnaidsjxdnsixjwtemfundzfrcoleguzjehsudhwshd!

~~~~Sans watched in horror as his brother's body began to shift before his very eyes. Gaster-Papyrus' (Sans couldn't think of a better name) eye color changed from white to blue and orange the bones seemingly melting together, as if by DETERMINATION. The usualy cheery face cracked and sagged, Pap's Battle Body morphing and changing into that of a scientist's lab coat. The only thing that was kept were the golden nuggets on the pelvis, which had moved up and become shoulder pads. Papyrus was gone completly, his real body reduced to dust upstairs, his deceptive somehow powerful enough to alter it's appearance. Sans made his eyelights go dark, bringing all of his power to his SOUL, and then channeling it into a burst too powerful for his body to contain. The magic spilled out of his left eye. Not just showing, but actually spilling, that kind of power would stain his skull forever in a really badass way. The magic, feuled by twenty-five years worth of hatred towards his father manifesting into the strongest ** ~~GASTER~~** Blaster ever. So strong that the Blaster was built as a Hyper Goner. Only Asriel Dreemurr of the Pacifist Run could do that. Apparently Sans could too, then. The only words Sans said to his dad were: "go to hell, you piece of shit." And willed the Goner to destroy **~~Gaster's~~** presence. He felt the phantom SOUL being pulled into his giant weapon, where the Soul cracked in half. But it refused.  
________________________________________________________________  
"Crap!" you yelled. You had been an idiot in thinking Chara would stay away for long. You brushed a lock of hair out of your eyes and looked back down at your phone screen. The selfie camera showed you, as you normally are. The mirror showed Her. It was slighty off-putting, seeing the rosy cheeks, sadistic smille, and red eyes copy your every movement. If you wanted a Pacifist Run, you would have to get out of here soon. You would see Toriel again. And if you didn't, then you could always Reset. You walked up to the goat woman and asked how to exit the Ruins. You followed her down the stairs, and into the musky tunnel. ou fought Toriel and SPAREd her until she let you go. You met Sans in Snowdin. You had to warn him.  
"Sans!" You yelled.  
"heya kid." Sans said back.  
"Please, Sans, can we be serious for a second?"  
"Possibly all three. Chara's coming back." You explained your vision in the mirror, what you'd seen in the Rifts, and Toriel being attacked. "i'm honestly not too surprised about chara attacking tori, or coming back. but the rifts. those are probably AU gateways. i don't know. i'll have to look into it further." He said.  
"Your turn." You said. "Tell me about that scientist in the shed."  
  
______________________________________________________________ "What?!" Both you and Sans yelled.  
"He has to absorb your SOUL."  
Your mind raced. Sans had taken you to see the scientist in the shed, who also happened to be his father. You remembered telling him about Chara, and Sans asking how to stop it. Sans was trying to force his smile into a frown. "i don't wanna absorb frisk's SOUL." said Sans. "I don't like it either, but..."  
"fine."  
"We'll be saving lots of monsters."  
"i said fine."  
"Alright. Hit me." You said. And then you died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation about Gaster. Only skeletons can actually say his name, so I, as the narrator, cannot say it.


End file.
